1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a steering column assembly for a vehicle. More specifically, the subject invention relates to an adjustable steering column assembly adjustable in at least one of longitudinal direction along a longitudinal axis and a pivotable direction transverse to the longitudinal axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adjustable steering column assemblies include a locking mechanism to secure the position of a column jacket relative to a mounting bracket. The locking mechanism often employs a friction/compression locking device that applies a compressive force to compress the mounting bracket against the column jacket to hold the column jacket in place. The locking mechanism may additionally employ a positive locking device, such as interlocking teeth between members. The positive locking device holds the position of the column jacket relative to the mounting bracket in place during collapse of the steering column assembly during an impact event, such as during a vehicular collision.
Typically, the locking mechanism includes a bolt or shaft extending across the column jacket, transverse to the longitudinal axis, to operate the friction locking device and/or the positive locking device. The bolt or shaft is disposed above or below the column jacket. However, this configuration of the bolt and the various locking devices arranged above or below the column jacket require a significant amount of space.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,097,205 discloses a steering column assembly having a locking mechanism disposed along an axis that intersects the column jacket. However, the locking mechanism is not capable of applying a compressive force or actuating other locking devices on both sides of the column jacket, i.e., the locking mechanism is configured to only operate on one side of the column jacket.